MegaMan Battle Network: A NetNavi and a Mew Mew: Director's Cut
by Musashi the Master
Summary: The updated and Director's Cut version of my MMBN story. Join Lan, MegaMan, Zoey and their friends as they battle the evil WWW to save both the world and the Net from doom. Rated K and will feature added anime to the original list!
1. Saga 1: The First Day

**A/N: Hello all. I said I was gonna do a Director's Cut of my favorite and finished MegaMan Battle Network fanfic, now I'm doing both the Director's Cut and revised story with my new and improved writing skills. Since I have completed my MegaMan Battle Network fanfic, I felt I need improvement on my stories and wanted to do a revised edition of my MMBN story with the Director's Cut stuff added in it. So now here it is. MegaMan Battle Network: A NetNavi and a Mew Mew: DC. With more crossovers added to the original plot of MMBN: A NetNavi and a Mew Mew and characters that didn't make it in the original fanfic. Plus added scenes and such. So enjoy this revised edition of the epic fanfic by yours truly.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MegaMan Battle Network, all rights go to Kenji Inafune, nor do I own Mew Mew Power or any anime shows I put in this fanfic.**

* * *

**Saga 1: The WWW's First Strike**

**Prologue**

**The year is 20XX, it was the age of Net Society. Mankind has relied on the use of PETs or Personal Terminals for short. Inside these devices are NetNavis or Internet Navigators, they helped mankind with everyday life by browsing the Internet easily and fixing problems in electronics. But there are dangers to the Net. NetCrime where criminals uses NetNavis to commit crimes around the world by spreading viruses to spread fear and disaster in the name of evil. Luckily, there are the Official NetBattlers who enforce the law and keep order in check. NetBattlers are people who use their NetNavis to fight other NetNavis either for sport or hobbies. Now, our story begins in a town called ACDC where two heroes are about to get help from other worlds…**

**Chapter 1: The First Day: Mew Mew In Another World**

* * *

In a blue house next to a pink house, we see a boy around the age of 10 with brown hair in his pajamas sleeping peacefully. His dark blue PET activated and shouted to him "Lan, wake up!"

The boy named Lan didn't response as he continued to sleep, snoring loudly

"If you don't get up, you'll be late for school!" His PET reminded him with a scowl, annoyed that this boy didn't woke up by the sound of his voice.

Again, Lan didn't answer as he turned over and resume snoring. Just then, his PET lights up.

"PET NetNews! "WWW crime is on the rise!" It said that the WWW's plan to control the entire Net might be starting!"

"Ugh, sleep…" Lan mumbled in sleep as he tuned again, putting his pillow over his head to block out the noise.

Lan's PET beeped once again "You've got mail from Dad. Here, I'll read it: "Sorry I couldn't got off work Sunday, I'll be home soon. Here's a present for you!" There's some Battle Chip data here!" The PET read the email from Lan's father.

Lan rose up from his bed and yawned, smacking his lips and rubbing his eyes. "I was just having a good dream too…"

"I'll expand your chip data, so check on your PET later, okay?" Lan's PET reminded him, Lan nodded slowly and got out of bed and headed straight towards his bathroom.

And after a shower and proper hygiene, Lan was dressed. He wore a blue bandana with a yellow, red and black circle on the center of the bandana, an orange vest with white sleeves with black rectangles, black shorts with yellow lines, orange sneakers with black lines, and on his back was a black backpack with a green zipper line and silver bottom.

Lan walked up to where his PET is and grabbed it and looked at the screen with a cheery smile.

Inside the PET is a NetNavi whose appearance of a 10 year old boy. He wore a dark blue and light blue jumpsuit with dark blue gloves and boots with a light black rectangle in the gloves and boots, his helmet is dark blue with a yellow rectangle and square on the top, silver lines next to the rectangle and square, on his ears and chest is the same symbol on Lan's bandana. His name was MegaMan.

"Lan!" MegaMan began with a smile. "Good morning!"

"Morning, MegaMan!" Lan greeted with a cheesy grin.

"Okay, let's head to school." MegaMan reminded him to start the day of school like he always reminded him whenever Lan overslept. Lan sighed as he walked downstairs.

"Okay, but first, breakfast! I wonder what Mom made for breakfast?" Lan licked his lips. MegaMan sighed as he shook his head in disapproval, it's hard to keep up with Lan sometimes.

'That's me, Lan Xavier Hikari. I'm 10 years old and I attend ACDC Elementary. My NetNavi and partner is MegaMan. My dad's a world famous scientist on PETs and programming. I may not be smart and I always forget my homework, but MegaMan is there to back me up.'

Downstairs, Lan sees his mom, a 30 year old woman with brown hair, wore purple clothes with a green skirt and black shoes placing the plate of breakfast on the table. Lan smiled to himself as he waltz down and sat on his chair and began to gobble up the food at a surprising rate

After about 30 seconds, Lan finished his meal. Lan rubbed his tummy and said with a smile "That was delicious, mom!"

"My pleasure, now please hurry on to school." Mrs. Hikari closed her eyes and smiled as she reminded her son to start another day at school.

"I know, I know…" Lan grumbled as he stood up from his seat and walked towards the front door. Sometimes, he wished he can sleep all day and not go to school, but there are times where you have to go to school in order to have a better future.

Outside waiting for him is a 11 year old girl with dark red hair, a heart shaped clip on her hair, dark and light blue clothes with a pink skirt, blue high heeled socks and purple shoes was waiting for him and she frowned at Lan for being late and possibly oversleeping.

'That's Mayl Sakurai, my childhood friend since we were babies. Her NetNavi is Roll, she's usually there at my house to pick me up. Hehe' Lan narrated again.

"Lan Hikari, you're late!" Mayl scolded with puffed up cheeks and a frown on her cute face.

"Uh… Sorry about that, Mayl…" Lan rubbed his forehead with a nervous grin.

"Well, anyway, let's head to school." Mayl smiled slightly, forgetting about being mad at Lan for being late, it happens sometimes. Lan and Mayl walked to school, on the way, they decided to chat on the way about some topics on the news.

"Have you heard about people's ovens exploding? It must be another WWW plot!" Mayl asked, worry evident on her face along with a shudder.

"You must be imagining things." Lan reassured her with a convincing smile in a attempt to help her ease her worries about the WWW.

"Maybe you're right…" Mayl nodded slowly before coming up to ACDC Elementary. "Oh, we're here."

'The WWW is a NetCrime organization that wants to control the Net. Why they're doing this is unknown, but I have a feeling the WWW's master plan will be revealed soon.'

As Lan entered his classroom, a male student greeted him at the entrance.

"Morning, Lan! Dex is looking for you. He's too big to be in our class, scary, huh?" The student asked his opinion on why Dex is in their class/

"I couldn't agree more." Lan nodded slowly as he walked towards a child.

'Dex Oyama is the school bully and his NetNavi is GutsMan, a NetNavi who is strong, but lack brains. But he will soon become one of my friends.'

The child was a 7 year old girl with blond hair tied in pigtails, wore a red dress with white lines and small red shoes. She noticed Lan approaching her and asked with a snobby smile "You wish to talk to me, Madame Yai about NetNavis?"

'Yai Ayanokoji is the wealthiest girl in ACDC Town, the reason she's in 5th grade is because she is really smart and has to graduate from 5th grade to 12th grade. Her NetNavi is Glyde, a butler NetNavi.'

"Yeah. I would like to learn more about PETs and NetNavis." Lan nodded, mentally reminding himself to listen to whatever Yai has to say.

"Curiosity is a virtue, A NetNavi is a personalized digital assistant that are capable of independent thought and distinct personalities. They are resided inside PETS or Personal Terminals for short. You can use them to go into the internet, shop or perform daily needs. And if you have Battle Chips, you can use them for your NetNavi to battle viruses or battle another NetNavi. If you have an emotion chip, you can install it to chat with your NetNavi. You have one too don't you? Was it called MegaMan?" Yai asked with a teasing smirk.

"Yeah… Hey, wait a minute!" Lan growled, realizing he was made a fool of while MegaMan chuckled at that remark. It's fun to tease Lan like that, who could blame him?

Lan then walked up to a 12 year old dark skin kid with a single haircut, a green shirt, blue pants and black shoes, his name is Dex Oyama.

"I have been waiting for you, Lan!" Dex paused with a cocky grin before continuing. "I challenge you… to a NetBattle! Your puny MegaMan against my mighty GutsMan!" Dex challenged as he got out his PET.

"I heard that!" Yai growled as she ran up to the scene with her arms beside her hips by sternly stating "NetBattling isn't allowed during schooltime."

"Aww, stuff it!" Dex scoffed before winking to Lan. "You have such a big mouth for a shrimp! We're not bothering anyone, are we Lan?"

"Well…" Yai looked away for a moment pondering about what Dex said, but she then remembered his insult and has an anger vein on her forehead. "Shrimp?! That's no way to talk to a lady!"

Suddenly, the school bell ranged. "Aw man. Class is starting! After class, Lan… Be there!" Dex challenged as everyone went to their seats.

Their techer, Ms. Mari came in with a smile and said to her class "Good morning class. Today we will go over 'Virus Busting'. Who has read NetNews?"

A female student raised her hand. "I did! It said WWW NetCrime is on the rise!"

"Very good. And extra marks for checking your NetNews." Ms. Mari closed her eyes and smiled at this student's good memory to read the news every once in awhile.

"Course you should know too, Lan." MegaMan whispered from his PET. Lan hushed him, telling him to keep it down about such things that he always forgets about.

"And it's very important to know how to fight viruses." Ms. Mari reminded everyone about the importance of fighting viruses.

"Hah! I like to see a WWW Navi take on me and GutsMan!" Dex boasted with closed eyes and a smirk as he leaned back, his hands behind his head as he leaned causally.

"Hmph! Dex and his silly little GutsMan." Yai chuckled at her comeback at this silly classmate of her's.

"What did you say?!" Dex up-bolted from his laidback position and slams his hands on his desk in anger with a anger vein on his forehead.

"Relax, Dex. Why would the WWW bother you anyway?" Lan chuckled, agreeing with Yai that the WWW may not bother someone as simple minded as Dex.

"Why you, Lan!" Dex snapped, his face red with anger as he was ready to throttle him.

"Settle down, Class. Now everyone jack in so we can begin the lesson." Ms. Mari calmed the situation down before it can get even worse. And so everyone jacked in their Navis.

'And so we began our lesson. I already know how to NetBattle, but it's to learn again sometimes.'

And so, school was over. Lan walked over to Dex. remembering the challenge he was given and by Dex's smirk, he's itching for battle.

"Well, you got saved by the bell, but not this time! My GutsMan rocks! I have the latest version yesterday!" Dex boasted with a laugh as Lan got out his PET.

"It's on!" Lan challenged with a cocky grin.

"That's the spirit! Don't cry if you lose now!" Dex taunted meaninglessly as the NetBattle began.

MegaMan and a huge NetNavi who is red and yellow and his symbol is a green Hospital cross appeared on the standard NetBattle Arena.

"Guts! Ready to lose?" GutsMan taunted as he pounded his chest, ready for battle.

"You wish!" MegaMan challenged as GutsMan charged at MegaMan and attempted to land a punch on him, but he side stepped out of the way. MegaMan turn his right hand into a cannon and fired small shots at GutsMan, damaging him a little.

"GutsMan! Don't lose to this wimpy NetNavi!" Dex encouraged his NetNavi as GutsMan got his hands together and they turn into a hammer which he slams down on the ground, making a shockwave that hit MegaMan for small damage.

"Lan! We need some serious firepower!" MegaMan called out to his NetOp.

"Gotcha! Cannon! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" Lan got out a Battle Chip which has a picture of a green cannon on it and inserted it into his PET's chip slot. MegaMan's right hand turned into the green cannon from the Battle Chip and he fired it at GutsMan, damaging him at a medium level.

"I won't fall so easily, Guts!" GutsMan grunted as he charged at MegaMan again, attempting to hit him with rapid punches, but the blue NetNavi was quick and dodged every punch and punch GutsMan in the gut.

"Sword! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" Lan got out a Battle Chip with a picture of a small sword on it and inserted it into his chip slot. MegaMan's hand again transformed, this time into a small energy sword. MegaMan charged at GutsMan and slashed him five times with his sword.

GutsMan tried the Guts Shockwave again, but MegaMan did a backflip and charged at GutsMan, slashing him four times.

The NetBattle was almost over and GutsMan charges at MegaMan full on. MegaMan used his MegaBuster to fire shot after shot at GutsMan, it stopped GutsMan and he groaned as he slumped to the floor, anime dazed eyes as he jacked out, the words "GutsMan, jacking out!" appeared.

Lan grinned ear to ear over his victory while Dex looked pale for a little bit before he was red with anger and he hissed "You cheated!"

"What was that?" Lan smirked at Dex's raging face.

"You cheated somehow! Today doesn't count!" Dex ranted as he stomped his feet in anger.

"Whatever, Dex." Lan laughed as he left the classroom, he and MegaMan sniggered to themselves.

As Lan was walking down the hall, Lan got out his PET and smiled at his NetNavi by saying "You were awesome today, MegaMan!"

"Thanks Lan. I guess Dex and GutsMan don't have the 'guts' to beat us." MegaMan closed his eyes and smiled, proud that he made his NetOp and best friend happy, still there is something about MegaMan that makes him seem different from other NetNavis.

"Hey MegaMan? I have been thinking… I wish some people from another town, scratch that, another world or universe would come to our world and we can take on the WWW together. Wouldn't that be cool?" Lan beamed with excitement over his wild imagination.

"Don't get your hopes up, Lan." MegaMan sighed at Lan's childish attitude that won't happen.

'Little did me and MegaMan know, that our wish is about to be granted.'

* * *

**(Meanwhile, in another world)**

* * *

"Closing time, ah the most relaxing time ever in the day." Zoey smiled as she headed out of Café Mew Mew.

"Yeah, so we can… What the heck is that?!" Kikki gawked as she saw a blue portal in front of them.

Before they can answer, the blue portal sucked up Zoey, Corina, Bridget, Kikki and Renee.

"Girls!" Elliot and Wesley shouted as they tried to save them, but the portal closes.

* * *

**(Back in Lan and MegaMan's world)**

* * *

Just as Lan exited the school, he heard a whistling sound in the sky. "Huh?" Lan blinked as he looked up and saw a blue portal above him. "What the…?" He murmured in surprise.

Suddenly, five girls fell out of the portal and landed on him. The portal closed.

"Mmph! Get off!" Lan grumbled as he crawled out of the girl pile and looked at the girl pile. "Hey, are you girls alright?" He asked politely and concerned about the girls' well being.

The blond haired girl moaned as she rubbed her head and noticed Lan. "Lan! You alright?" MegaMan called out from his PET to see if his NetOp is okay.

"AIEEEEEEEEEEE!" The girl screamed, that woke up her four other friends and alarmed by her scream, they scattered, leaving Lan confused and curious.

"MegaMan?"

"Yeah. Lan?"

"I think our day just got weirder."

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter; Welcome to ACDC Town! Panic at the Hikari Household!**

**A/N: And that my friends is the first chapter of the Director's Cut version of my MegaMan Battle Network fanfic. This will have revised scenes and added anime and characters that didn't made it into the original fanfic like Angel Saliva from Wedding Peach and Chitose from Galaxy Angel (not the anime series, but the game series). So this is my longest intro chapter ever. So stay tuned for more updates of this wonderful story. See you soon!**


	2. Welcome to ACDC Town!

**Chapter 2: Welcome to ACDC Town! Panic at the Hikari Household!**

* * *

Lan was using his roller skates which he attaches to his sneakers to roll down the neighborhood in an attempt to find the five girls that appeared out of nowhere.

"Any luck yet, Lan?" MegaMan asked from Lan's PET.

Lan shook his head no as he continue to skate. "No sign of them. I wanna know who they are and why they appeared out of nowhere like that." Lan then spotted something on the hill overseeing Yai's house. "Maybe we can find them here?"

* * *

**(With Zoey)**

* * *

Zoey ran up the hill and puts her hand on the tree and panted for a bit. She looked up to see the whole town of ACDC which were alien to her. 'What is this place? This doesn't look like Tokyo at all!' She thought to herself.

Suddenly, she felt a hand touched her on the shoulder. She yelped and grabbed whoever's hand it was and slams the person to the ground. It was Lan, not that she knew.

"Oooww!" Lan screamed out in pain as he stood up and rubbed his head. "Sorry about that, miss!" He apologized as he stood up.

"Oh, I thought you were some sicko so I have to use self-defense." Zoey bowed in apology.

"It's no trouble at all." Lan smiled as he stood up and adjusted his clothes. "My name is Lan Hikari." He introduced himself.

"Zoey Hanson, it's a pleasure." Zoey smiled as she bowed lightly. She then looked around and asked Lan "Can you tell me how to get back to Tokyo or at least tell me the name of this place?"

Lan titled his head in confusion. "Tokyo? Tokyo is now called Electropia. This is the year 20XX. But first things first, how did you and your four friends appeared out of nowhere by that blue portal like that?" Lan crossed his arms.

"To be honest, I was hoping you would know the answer." Zoey said in a way she hoped Lan would know the answer to that.

"Lan, did you find the girls?" MegaMan asked from his PET. Zoey was alarmed by this.

"Eep! Who said that?!" Zoey shivered. Lan got out his PET and showed it to Zoey. She looked at MegaMan confusedly and asked "What is that?"

"My name is MegaMan, I'm a NetNavi, short for Internet Navigator and what you see is a PET, short for Personal Terminal." MegaMan waved.

"I see… What can he and this PET can do?" Zoey asked, admiring the advance portable machinery, it's like an easy to carry iPad or something! Before Lan can explain, Zoey's friends, Corina Bucksworth, Bridget Verdant, Kikki Benjamin and Renee Roberts ran up to their friend.

"Zoey, I'm glad we found you." Bridget sighed in relief.

"These are your friends?" MegaMan asked, scaring Kikki again.

"AIEEEEEEEE! The scary voice is back!" Kikki hid behind Corina who rolled her eyes.

"No, Kikki! That was a NetNavi called MegaMan and he resided in a small computer called a PET." Zoey corrected her. Lan showed Kikki his PET and MegaMan waved from it.

"Wow, he's kinda cute!" Kikki beamed as sparkles appeared on her eyes.

"I-I'm not that cute…" MegaMan blushed in embarrassment.

"So where did you girls come from?" Lan asked with a cheery expression.

Zoey and her friends looked at one another with concern and seriousness, before Zoey turned to Lan and asked him "Can you keep a secret?"

"Of course! MegaMan and I are good at keeping secrets!" Lan grinned to reassured his new friends.

And so, Zoey and her friends explained to Lan that they're not really normal girls, but Mew Mews, magical girls infused with the DNA of Red Data Animals destined to fight aliens bent on destroying their environment.

"Whoa… I definitely need to keep it a secret." Lan nodded as he absorb the information he has gotten.

"But the question is, where are we gonna stay in this strange new world?" Corina asked as she looked around the scenery of ACDC Town.

Lan thought about it for about 30 seconds until he snapped his fingers with a smile and said "I got it. Why don't you live with us? I'm sure Mom wouldn't mind having extra guests. Plus, I'm pretty sure ACDC Elementary has a middle school program since some of you looked 13. And… Uh…" Lan was at a loss of words since he doesn't know Renee's name.

"It's Renee Roberts." Renee told him stoically.

"Right, Renee can be a teacher at my school as well. I'll even ask Mom to get you enrolled!" Lan pumped his fist in the air.

"Sounds like a plan, Lan. First off, let's head home, I bet Mom is making a snack." MegaMan suggested. Lan nodded vigoursly at the thought of food, he can hardly wait! So Lan escorted his new friends to his house.

Inside, they see Lan's mom overseeing a 34 year old man with red hair and wearing repairer clothes on the control panel. Mrs. Hikari noticed Lan and smiled by saying "Welcome home, Lan. Who are your new friends?"

Lan introduced the Mews to his mom and asked if they can stay here and enroll in Lan's school while Renee can be a teacher here.

"Okay, I will inform the school later." Mrs. Hikari then gestured to the repairman. "And that man over there is from Net Safety, he's checking on our control panel to see if it's okay. You have heard about the oven explosions, right?"

'That was what Mayl was talking about…' Lan thought to himself as he nodded.

"Hello, we suspected that there's a WWW virus causing explosions in people's homes. So we're checking your control panel just to be safe." The repairman said in a Scottish accent. Renee however was suspicious of this repairman.

"I'm glad that didn't happen to us." Mrs. Hikari sighed in relief before turning to Lan and his friends and told them "Lan, why don't you and your friends play upstairs." She suggested.

"Okay." Lan nodded before turning to the Mew Mews and told them "Come on, let's go upstairs." Lan and the Mews head upstairs.

The Mew Mews looked around Lan's room in awe. "Pretty nice room you got there, Lan." Corina commented as she looked around.

"It's a little messy, but make yourselves at home." Lan smiled as he walked up to his computer, it was a little outdated though.

"Hey Lan, why don't we jack into the net while that repairman finishes repairing the control panel?" MegaMan suggested. Lan nodded and got out his PET and used the cord on it to plug it into the computer.

"Jack in! MegaMan, execute!" Lan shouted and MegaMan entered the homepage in Lan's Computer.

MegaMan appeared in the homepage of Lan's pc. "Let me see, let me see!" He heard Zoey's voice as sees Zoey butted in near Lan. "Wow… so this is the Internet? It's nothing like the internet back in our world!" Zoey's eyes sparkled with delight.

"Yeah, I admit. We must have landed in a futuristic world." Corina commented as she nodded in agreement at this technology.

"Alright, MegaMan, you know what to do." Lan smiled as he gave his NetNavi a thumbs up.

"Roger!" MegaMan nodded in return as he exited Lan's HP and was in the Net. He noticed a Navi whose age appearance to be 42, was brown and white and has wings on his back.

"MegaMan, I presume?" The NetNavi asked politely.

"Yes. And you're Glyde, Yai's NetNavi, right?" MegaMan asked in return.

"Yes, I need your assistance. One of Yai's programs got lost. I'm bust doing an errand for Miss Yai, can you find it for me? I will reward you." Glyde gave MegaMan Yai's email address. "Here, take Miss Yai's wed address. With it, you can enter Miss Yai's portrait. I'll be there when you report about the missing program." Glyde told him.

"Will do." MegaMan nodded.

"Thank you. Oh, and keep this matter to yourself." Glyde smiled as he headed back to Yai's HP.

And so, MegaMan explored ACDC Net, he has to fight some viruses that got in his way and got a new Battle Chip from the Mettaurs. Lan and MegaMan decided to shop at a Net Store where MegaMan bought a HP Memory upgrade and a PowerUp upgrade. Sooner or later, MegaMan found a green Mr. Prog who was scared stiff.

"I'm lost… I don't know where I am! Glyde, come find me! Waaahhh!" the Mr. Prog wailed.

"Is that the program Glyde is looking for, MegaMan?" Bridget asked from the PET's screen.

"Yeah, it is." MegaMan kneed down and patted the Mr. Prog in the head. "Don't worry. I know where Glyde is, I'll tell him where you are and he'll come get you. I promised." MegaMan smiled softly.

"Sniff, thank you…" The Mr. Prog sniffled.

"Glyde's in Yai's portrait, right? Let's tell him where the Mr. Prog is." Lan reminded MegaMan. MegaMan nodded and went to Yai's HP.

Using the web address Glyde gave him, MegaMan entered Yai's PC and found Glyde.

"Ah, MegaMan. Did you find the program?" Glyde asked.

"I sure did!" MegaMan nodded and told Glyde the location of the Mr. Prog,

"Thank you for your assistance, MegaMan. Take this Spreader Battle Chip. Miss Yai's portrait is always open for you to come visit." Glyde bowed in gratitude as he gave MegaMan the Battle Chip.

"Cool! MegaMan, let's jack out and see if Mom made dinner yet." Lan grinned as he jacked MegaMan out.

Kikki was amazed by MegaMan's ability to solve problems like that. "Wow! MegaMan is so cool!" She beamed excitedly.

"Stop, you're making me blush…" MegaMan turned beet red.

"Lan, if you don't mind me asking, where did you get MegaMan?" Bridget asked, curious on how a well-developed NetNavi was able to handle that situation easily.

"I got him as a present from my dad on my tenth birthday. He told me to take good care of MegaMan." Lan told them about how he got MegaMan.

"Lan…" MegaMan whispered as he looked down despondently. Suddenly, they smell smoke.

"Something's burning…" Renee winced as the smoke sting her nostrils.

"Yeah, but what?" Zoey wondered as she covered her nose. Suddenly, they heard Mrs. Hikari scream.

"That sounded like your mom!" MegaMan gasped as his eyes widen.

"Let's go check it out!" Lan shouted as he rushed downstairs to check on his mom, his friends followed suit.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: The Mysterious S: Fire Panic! Mew Mews in the Net!**

**A/N: I decided to not do the narrated of next chapters because back when I first wrote the original MMBN: A NetNavi and a Mew Mew, it was dumb of me to do that and I was a amateur writer back then. So, along with the anime that was seen in the original fanfic, here are the added anime shows to the Director's Cut version:**

**Saga 2: The Zero Virus Outbreak: Asobi ni Iku yo**

**Saga 3: The Gospel Affair: Girls Bravo**

**Saga 4: Alpha Rebellion II: Saki, Fullmetal Panic**

**Saga 5: The Asteroid Crisis: To-Love-RU**

**Saga 6: The Nebula Phenomenon: Love Hina, Nurse Angel Ririka**

**And Saga 7: Cybeast Rampage: Heaven's Lost Property.**

**So I hope to see you next chapter.**


	3. Mew Mews in the Net!

**Chapter 3: The Mysterious S: Fire Panic! Mew Mews in the Net!**

* * *

Lan and the Mew Mews ran downstairs to see the oven on fire and Mrs. Hikari running back and forth in panic.

"Mom, what happened?!" Lan asked, covering his nose to avoid smelling the smoke.

"Lan! I was trying to make some hotcakes and look at what happen!" Mrs. Hikari panicked.

"But the repairman said it was fixed!" Lan's eyes widen in shock as he realized the situation at hand. Something's not right here, if the repairman fixed the control panel, then why is the oven on fire?

"I thought so too, but the oven goes on fire for some reason!" Mrs. Hikari panicked again as she got out a rag and attempt to put out the fire by flapping the rag.

"If this keeps up, the whole house will burn down!" Bridget covered her mouth in shock.

Lan got out his PET and told MegaMan "MegaMan, let's jack into the oven and find out the cause of the fire!"

"Roger!" MegaMan acknowledged as Lan got cloe to a safe spot to where he can can jack into the oven.

"Jack in! MegaMan, execute!" Lan shouted as he jacked in his NetNavi,

MegaMan appeared in the oven Cyberworld and did a thourgh inspection, he can see the Mr. Progs floating around frantically because of the crisis in the real world.

"MegaMan, are the oven Mr. Progs here?" Lan asked from the PET screen.

MegaMan nodded and replied with "Yeah, I'm heading over to check on the master control."

"Okay, be careful! If there is a virus, I'll send some Battle Chips to back you up." Lan acknowledged as MegaMan headed towards the pipeline like path until he spotted a Mettaur glaring at him with malice, it has a symbol of a W on its helmet.

"Uh oh! You were right, Lan. There's a virus, and it has the WWW's signature on it." MegaMan got into a battle position just as he said those words.

"Just like Mayl was saying…" Lan nodded slowly before getting out his Battle Chips. "Okay, let's try the Spreader Battle Chip we got from Glyde. Spreader! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" Lan inserted the Battle Chip and MegaMan fired a shot that when it hit the Mettaur, it exploded into multiple shots which deleted the virus.

"Nice work, MegaMan!" Lan gave his NetNavi a thumbs up, proud that MegaMan made quick work of a messily virus.

"Thanks Lan." MegaMan rubbed the back of his head with a chuckle before his face got serious. "Let's move on. We're bound to find whoever is responsible for this."

"Right." Lan nodded in agreement.

MegaMan continued his journey in the oven's Cyberworld, he encountered some fire viruses, but it was nothing he can't handle. He got a new Battle Chip. Lan figured this Battle Chip will be good in dealing with wood type viruses or NetNavis. So he decided to keep it for a special occasion. Lan loves to collect Battle Chips and use them in his and MegaMan's future NetBattles, because you'll never know if you need a Battle Chip for a tougher foe or virus.

After two minutes, MegaMan made it to the thawing section where to his horror, several Mr. Progs were badly damaged, fortunately, one of them is still functioning. MegaMan rushed over to the functioning Mr. Prog and checked its body for any damages. "Hey!" MegaMan began as he shook the Mr. Prog in an attempt to get it to function. "Are you alright?"

"MegaMan…" The Mr. Prog said in a raspy and broken voice, meaning he is cracking up in the voice moduelaier. "Please help… A WWW Navi came in here and used a virus to wipe out the remaining programs…" The Mr. Prog coughed as he made an icy program appear in mid-air. "Please use the Ice Programs to thaw out the fire just south of here," The Mr. Prog instructed before adding in "you'll find a warp point to the master control. The WWW Navi is there."

"Will do," MegaMan nodded slowly before he stood up and reassured the Mr. Prog with "I'll be sure to avenge the other programs for you."

However, just as MegaMan was about to head south, a hailstorm of fireballs were hurling towards him and he was hit, knocking him to the ground, slipping into an unconsciousness state.

Back in the real world, there was a minor explosion as the oven's fire got larger. "EEEEEEKKK!" Mrs. Hikari shrieked in terror as she backed away from the oven.

"What happened to MegaMan?!" Bridget shouted, worry evident in her cute features.

Lan was also concerned for MegaMan's well-being as he got out his PET and shouted out with a frantic tone "MegaMan! What's wrong?!" No answer… "Come on, MegaMan, respond!"

Suddenly, Lan's PET ringed and he answered it, he heard a cruel Scottish laugh came on the PET's speaker.

"Don't bother calling your Navi, laddie! Ole Fiery Nessie just blasted him to kingdom come!" Wait a minute… that voice sounded familiar… No doubt it was the one who caused the town wide oven explosions!

The Mew Mews hunched over to Lan and saw the repairman's dark smirking face. "Hey, you're the repairman!" Kikki growled, realizing that Lan, his mother and her fellow Mew Mews have been had.

"Heh!" The repairman chuckled darkly before continuing. "You're pretty small brained for a young lassie! The repairman was a disguise! I work for the great WWW!" The fake repairman took off his hat and added this statement "I'm known as Mr. Match, the most feared fire user in the WWW!" Mr. Match grinned with a sinister composure.

"So all the other oven explosions…" Lan's eyes widen, now figuring out what caused the oven explosions.

"Me and my NetNavi, FireMan did a good job, aye? Well there is no escape for ye!" Mr. Match laughed darkly as he hung up.

"Now what do we do?! That fire is getting bigger and bigger by the minute!" Corina shot a worried glance at the fire, indeed, it is getting bigger and bigger.

Lan closed his eyes and started to think. What does he have in his room that can put out a fire? After 10 seconds of thinking, a light bulb appeared above his head. "That's it!" Lan shouted out in inspiration as he ran up to his room to get something important.

"Lan! Where are you going at a time like this?!" Mrs. Hikari shouted out in frantic worry. Her question was answered as Lan came back downstairs with a water gun.

"Eat this!" Lan grinned heroically as he aimed the water gun at the oven, the gun fired a spray of water at it, dousing the flames a bit.

"Thank heavens!" Mrs. Hikari sighed in relief before adding in "The fire has died down a bit." Lan got out his PET to see if that can help his NetNavi.

"MegaMan! Can you hear me?!"

Back in the oven Cyberworld, MegaMan groaned for a bit before lifting himself up and rubbed his helmet. "Uh… Lan?" He murmured as he looked at screen.

"Good, you're okay!" Lan sighed in relief before he smiled at his NetNavi with confidence and told him "Anyway, let's head over to the master control to stop FireMan!"

"Roger!" MegaMan acknowledged as he pressed on.

In the second area of the Cyberworld, MegaMan had to use his Ice Programs wisely to clear out some fires. Some viruses got in his way, but they were no match for Lan and MegaMan's teamwork. Eventually, MegaMan made it to the master control where a Navi who is red and looks like a living blowtorch was waiting for him.

"Hmm?" The Navi noticed MegaMan and asked in not in the friendliness of tones "Who the heck are you?"

"I'm MegaMan!" MegaMan glared at his adversary before turning his right hand into his MegaBuster and pointing it at the WWW Navi. "And you must be FireMan, a WWW Navi! Well, your mischief ends here!" MegaMan shouted in a heroic way that heroes uses to confront their enemies.

FireMan laughed at that heroic speech and asked in a amused tone "Oh? So you and your kid operator think you can beat me and Mr. Match?"

"You bet!" MegaMan challenged before turning to face Lan by saying "Lan, get our Battle Chips ready!"

Mr. Match came on a second screen and chuckled sinisterly at Lan and MegaMan's determination to beat him and his Navi. "You managed to save your Navi, aye? Well, this will be a fight with Ole Fiery Nessie herself! Me and FireMan are strong as bagpipes!"

"We'll see about that!" MegaMan glared at his foes before turning to Lan. "Lan, get ready for battle!"

" You got it, partner!" Lan grinned before he was serious again by shouting out "Battle routine, set!"

"Execute!" MegaMan acknowledged as he got into a battle position.

* * *

**(MegaMan VS FireMan)**

* * *

"Get ready to be deleted, kid!" FireMan taunted cruelly as he used his Fire Arm to blow a fire at MegaMan, but he dodged rolled out of the way and fired his MegaBuster at his torso, damaging him a little bit.

"WideSword! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" Lan got out a Battle Chip with a picture of a wider sword on it and inserted it into the PET's chip slot. MegaMan's right hand is replaced with the same sword that was in the picture of the Battle Chip.

"Sweet!" MegaMan smiled as he charged at FireMan, dodging his fire blasts, he got up and close at FireMan and used his WideSword to slash the WWW Navi four times before backflipping out of FireMan's Fire Arm's range.

"Why you little….!" FireMan growled as he launch more fire blasts at MegaMan, but the blue NetNavi was agile and managed to dodge them and got in front of FireMan and slashed him two times with his WideSword.

"Keep it up, MegaMan! He's about to be defeated!" Lan cheered as he pumped his fist in the air in confidence.

"Tch!" Mr. Match spit on the ground from his location in the real world, but let out a unpleasant smirk by saying "Let's see if you can handle my fire Battle Chips, laddie!" He then got out a Battle Chip of some stove like virus blowing fire. "FireTower! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" Mr. Match inserted the Battle Chip into his PET's chip slot.

FireMan's left Fire Arm was glowing as he began to crackle manically. "Now you're in for it! FireTower!" FireMan slams his glowing Fire Arm into the ground. A great fire pillar erupted underneath MegaMan and he was hit badly. MegaMan screamed out in pain as he kneed down, panting that such an attack has taken a toll on his Hit Points.

"Hah! How do you like that, laddie?!" Mr. Match boasted with all his ego.

"MegaMan!" Lan gasped in shock that his Navi was heavily damaged.

"If this keeps up, he'll delete MegaMan…" Said a worried Bridget.

Zoey frantically looked around. 'What should we do?! If only we can jack into the Net or have our own NetNavis!' She panicked in her thoughts.

Suddenly, time came to a stand-still and everything was black and white. The Mew Mews were the only ones unaffected by this strange phenomenon and they see Lan and Mrs. Hikari frozen in time for a while.

Corina looked around, the eerie stillness is creeping her out. "What just happened?" She asked her friends, hoping for an answer.

Renee shrugged and simply stated "I don't know. I'm not even sure what's going on right now…"

Then suddenly, a white light appeared and it blinded the Mew Mews, when the light cleared, a woman that is brown, her clothes are black and she have gold ornaments on her arms, shoulders and chest, she has white Aladdin like pants, her helmet is gold looking with two green rubies on the top, she has three blonde like hair substances on her helmet, two pink ruby like cloth with a sun and a diamond embedded in each of them, the symbol on her chest is a green circle with a black rectangle on the top. The Mew Mews recognized the symbol of a NetNavi, there's a NetNavi standing front of them! But NetNavis can't enter the real world! The female NetNavi looked at them, a look of determination on her face.

The Navi continued to stare at them, only with a smile this time. Zoey mustered up all her courage and asked timidly "W-Who are you?"

The Navi continued to smile as she crossed her arms and said "It appears I was right on bringing you to this world."

"Did you bring us to this world?" Renee glared at this Navi as she got into a battle stance, ready to strike down this Navi if she is a enemy.

"Do you want to save your friend?" The Navi asked them, with such kindness and encouragement. The Mews' tension lowered down a bit. They can tell this Navi is a friend.

"Y-Yes! Our friend is in trouble right now!" Zoey nodded hesitantly. "We'll do anything we can to help him!"

"Very well… I will grant you the power to go into Cyberworld." The NetNavi smiled and held out her right palm and a rainbow ball of light appeared in her palm, then the ball of light splits into five rays of light, and they fly into the Mew Mews' left hands. When they hit the left hands, the same symbol on the NetNavi's chest appeared on their hands, only they have different colors and a letter with one of the Mew Mews' names, Zoey's mark was pink with the letter Z in the middle of the symbol, Corina's was light blue with the letter C, Bridget's was green with the letter B, Kikki's was yellow with the letter K, and Renee's was purple with the letter R. The Mew Mews stared in awe at the marks, and then turned to the mysterious NetNavi.

"How do we use these to go into Cyberworld?" Zoey asked before asking again with "Just who are you?"

The Navi chuckled a bit, it was filled of hope and playfulness before she smiled and bowed lightly by saying "Just call me S. Now hold out your hands and say the words 'Jack in! Marks of S!' This world's fate rests on your shoulders." The Navi known as S smiled as she disappeared in a blinding light.

When it cleared, the Mew Mews looked at their hands where the Marks of S are now on, with determination and courage, they held their hands up high and shouted "Jack in! Marks of S!" The Mew Mews disappeared in a blinding light. And time returned to normal.

Lan turned to where the Mew Mews were once were and asked "What should we do, Zoe-?! Where did they go?!" Lan was flabbergasted by his new friends' missing whereabouts.

Back in the oven Cyberworld, MegaMan was struggling to get up as FireMan walks toward him slowly, his Fire Arm emitting fire.

"Time to say your prayers, kid." FireMan cruelly stated as he got ready to fire.

However, before he can land the finishing blow…

"Deep Surge Attack!" A tidal wave of water appeared out of the blue and hit FireMan, he groaned in agony as his flames were put out for a moment.

"What in blazes?!" Mr. Match gawked from his screen, who launched that attack and why?!

MegaMan was also confused as he managed to get up and looked around. And then, five girls who wear filly tutus and have different animal parts on them appeared. MegaMan at first was confused on who they were, but he immediately recognized them.

"Zoey? Corina? Bridget? Kikki? Renee?" MegaMan stuttered in disbelief. "What are you doing in Cyberworld? And how is this possible?"

"It's a long story, but right now, we need to take care of FireMan!" Renee told him stoically as she got out her whip and shouted "Silver Slash!" With a quick flick, she slams her whip down and it made an energy crescent slash which hit FireMan for large damage, the WWW Navi groaned in agony.

"Tambourine Trench!" Kikki got out her weapons and slams them down on the floor, making an earth shattering attack appear and hit FireMan for even more damage.

"How can humans enter Cyberworld?!" FireMan groaned as he struggled to get up.

"Let me finish this!" MegaMan urged as he recovered all his strength. He turned to his NetOp and shouted out "Lan!"

"Right!" Lan nodded as he got out the Sword Battle Chip. "Sword! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" He inserted the chip.

MegaMan with his Sword rushed up to FireMan and slashed him five times, ending the battle. FireMan screamed in agony as his data disappeared, meaning he was deleted.

"We did it!" Zoey jumped up in the air with joy.

Mr. Match couldn't believe it! A wee NetNavi and five wee girls deleted his NetNavi?! "How can one puny NetNavi and five human girls defeat FireMan?!" Mr. Match snarled and spit on the ground. "No matter, I completed my mission."

"Mission? What mission?" Kikki glared at Mr. Match's screen.

"Well lassie, I found the program we need for our master plan, in your oven!" Mr. Match grinned darkly at our heroes.

"Program?" Lan was confused by this, but he continued to glare at Mr. Match.

"Uh…" Mr. Match sweat dropped as he may have spilled the beans. "I shouldn't have told you that, laddie. But no matter! We'll meet again and I will have my revenge on your Navi and wee friends!" Mr. Match swore as he cut the connection.

"Wait!" Lan tried to stop him, but no avail. Frustrated, he growled out "Dang it!"

MegaMan walked over to Zoey and her friends with a cheery smile. "Thanks to you girls, we managed to foil the WWW's oven exploding plans. And thanks for saving my butt back there."

Zoey stared at MegaMan with awe. She looked at MegaMan and he is almost her age. 'He's cute!' Zoey looked away, a blush appeared on her face.

"Uh… You alright, Zoey?" MegaMan titled his hand to see if Zoey is okay.

"N-Nothing! Come on, let's go check on Lan and his mom!" Zoey said quickly, changing the subject. Her friends nodded in agreement as they all jacked out.

Back in the real world, the fire was gone and Mrs. Hikari let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness the fire is gone." Mrs. Hikari said, relieved that their lives were saved by MegaMan and the Mew Mews.

Meanwhile, the Mew Mews were telling Lan of how S, a mysterious NetNavi gave them the ability to jack into Cyberworld with their human bodies. They even showed him the Marks of S on their hands.

"We should be thankful for this S character." Lan smiled, before he resumed frowning, pondering on why Mr. Match was after a program in his house's oven. "But I don't understand why Mr. Match was after some program. There's so much I don't understand…"

"Well, we won't let the WWW get away with this and take control of the net! Not if I'm around!" MegaMan said with confidence before adding this with a smile "Plus, we have Zoey and her friends to help us. Together, the WWW won't stand a chance"

"Yeah but… we have no idea where they will strike next…" Lan reminded his NetNavi with a sigh, realizing they have no clue on where the WWW might strike next.

"Then we'll wait until they make their next move!" Kikki slams her palm on her hand to prove her point, her friends couldn't agree more.

"Hey yeah!" Lan grinned, before he realizing something else. "But first, what about dinner?"

The Mew Mews sweat dropped while MegaMan face palmed and muttered in embarrassment "Lan…"

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: The Great School Jacking**

**A/N Took me awhile to improve a bit on my writing skills and this chapter. Tell me if this chapter and my writing is better. Anyway, see you next chapter. Next chapter will be even longer.**


	4. The Great School Jacking!

**Chapter 4: The Great School Jacking!**

* * *

After the whole oven explosion crime wave was taken care of, Lan decided to show the Mew Mews around ACDC Town, he even go into his friends' houses (Well, it took him awhile to get Dex's Web Address) to gain their web addresses. After he showed his new friends around, the sun was setting and Lan and the girls headed back to the Hikari household where Mrs. Hikari came home with five sleeping bags for the Hikaris' newest additions to the Hikari Household. It's kinda like the classic sitcom, Full House, only in the MMBN universe. And so they slept for the night.

**(Several days has passed since the oven explosion crisis was thwarted by Lan, MegaMan and the Mew Mews… In a secluded area far from ACDC Town.)**

Two figures were in shadows, the first one spoke in an old and raspy voice "Do you understand…? This area is your next target." The darkness was alight by a hologram of a familiar school. "Go and install the reeducation brainwashing program in this school and recruit more members for the WWW. Do this right and I will guarantee you an increased salary for buying those rare Battle Chips you craved for."

"…Roger, huh!" A nerdy voice acknowledged.

* * *

**(In the middle of the night, at the gate to ACDC Elementary…)**

* * *

A shadowry figure was standing in front of the school gate at the late of night, his silhouette was a man who is 41 years old, and has a bushy hairstyle. He inspected the engraved sign on the right fence of the gate.

"ACDC Elementary… DenCity…" We see the man's mouth which is not in shadows. "…This is the place!" The man's mouth formed into a sinister grin.

* * *

**(The following morning…)**

* * *

Lan and Zoey were running down the street to get to school. It turns out Zoey is also a heavy sleeper like Lan and it took MegaMan a couple of tries to get them up. The other Mew Mews were up and headed straight for ACDC Elementary in time before Lan and Zoey were finally up.

"Ahhh!" Zoey let out a panicked scream as she and Lan ran as fast as they can to school. "We're gonna be late for school!"

"Man! How come no one woke us up?!" Lan growled as he skated with all his might to school. He was annoyed that he's going to be late for school, again!

"I did a couple times! You two didn't get up!" MegaMan shouted out in annoyance. How is his NetOp not expelled from school if he continues being late?

"That's because we're heavy sleepers! We can't help it!" Zoey shouted back at MegaMan, her excuse was a weak one.

"What about everyone else?" Lan asked, changing this important discussion for another pointless subject.

MegaMan groaned as he again face palmed and muttered through his mouth "They're already at school!"

"Duh!" Lan rolled his eyes while making such sarcasm as he and Zoey entered the school.

Lan and Zoey observed the hallways. It was empty, which means that everyone must have gone to class."

"Looks like everyone is already in class…" MegaMan pointed out the obvious.

"MegaMan, is there any new mail?" Lan asked his NetNavi, Zoey turned her gaze to Lan with a annoyed expression.

"Lan! Didn't you hear what I said?" MegaMan closed his eyes and gritted his teeth, an anger vein appeared on his helmet. "You better get to class quick! Geez!" MegaMan calmed down and let out an annoyed sign and began checking for email. "You have two new emails. The first is NetNews. 'Student net crime is on the rise. The reason for it is still unknown.' And the second one is from Yai. 'I called your name for you in homeroom, so you owe me one.'"

Lan gritted his teeth and grinded them in a small rage, an anger vein popped on his forehead. "That Yai…!" Lan sighed. "Well, no point in hurrying, I guess!"

"Why do I even bother…" MegaMan raised his hands up in the air, sighed and shook his head in disapproval for his NetOp's tardiness. Zoey sighed as well, she could feel MegaMan's woes about waking up Lan and getting him on time. But she also overslept, but still, she needs to pity MegaMan. Maybe because she has a thing for the blue NetNavi.

Lan and Zoey headed upstairs to the second floor of the school. There, they saw Corina, Bridget and Kikki waiting for them and Corina was looking at them with a disapproval face.

"Zoey Hanson, you're late." Corina puffed her cheeks with a frown as she placed her hands on her hips and glared at the two lazybones.

"Sorry, we overslept." Zoey sighed before flashing one of her cheery smiles by adding in "But MegaMan woke us up."

"You're just in time, Zoey." Bridget closed her eyes and smiled. "The teacher is about to introduce us."

"I'll be at the back door..." Lan said with a embarrassed grin as he slowly walked backwards a bit before reaching the back door and entering through the door. The Mew Mews looked at Lan's movements suspiciously, how does that boy avoid getting in trouble if he keeps up getting late for school is beyond them.

Lan peeked through the back door and saw everyone seated as well as Ms. Mari and a 41 year old man with bushy hair, nerdy glasses and wore a typical business suit which consists of a white shirt with a red tie and blue pants with black shoes.

"Looks like everyone is still in homeroom and class is about to begin…" MegaMan whispered from his PET.

'Sneak time!' Lan let out a michevious grin as the screen fade to black, we heard some noises, and in about 30 seconds later, Lan somehow made it to his seat without being caught. "Yes! I did it!"

"…So class, this is Mr. Higsby," Ms. Mari gestured her hand to the bushy haired man before continuing with "he'll be helping me teach for the next two weeks."

Mr. Higsby made a slight bow before introducing himself. "Hello, I'm Mr. Higsby. I like to collect rare Battle Chips. It's my hobby!" Mr. Higsby beamed with such over exaggeration. "I'm looking forward to trading with all of you. Be sure to see me if you have a rare Battle Chip." He sniggered with a snort. He seems nice enough, but there's something odd about him that gives out a bad vibe.

"The new teacher is kinda… scary…" Yai shuddered with a sweat drop.

"Not really scary, but sort of weird…" Mayl nodded in agreement after she whispered her opinion to Yai.

"I didn't know teachers have hobbies." Lan arched an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Well, you know what they say: everybody's got to have a hobby." MegaMan whispered with a smile, reminding Lan that there are things people enjoy other than video games and other things that they find interest in.

The class exchange whispers, gossiping and giggles about Mr. Higsby. He seems like a very nice guy.

Ms. Mari cleared her throat to get her class's attention. "Let's all give Mr. Higsby a warm welcome. And class, we have a new teacher teaching in Class 2-1. And wouldn't you believe it? She has a teaching degree from some famous location." Ms. Mari beamed, amazed that she learned that Renee has a bachelor's degree at a young age. "Her name is Renee Roberts and I hope you all give her a warm welcome."

Ms. Mari then glanced at the door near her. "And class, we also have four new students who are middle schoolers and will be attending our classroom as part of ACDC Elementary's middle school program." She called out to the Mew Mews. "You four can come in now."

The Mew Mews entered the classroom and stood beside Ms. Mari. "Everyone, this is Zoey Hanson, Corina Bucksworth, Bridget Verdant and Kikki Benjamin. I hope you welcomed them as part of our class… Especially you, Dex!" Ms. Mari shot a glare at Dex who sweat dropped and gulped in panic. Ms. Mari returned to her cheery smile and finished homeroom with "That's all for homeroom." And left the classroom, followed by Mr. Higsby.

After Ms. Mari and Mr. Higsby left the room, the class got acquainted with Zoey and her friends.

Lan saw Yai and Corina talking about the latest fashion and jewelry and how rich they are, Bridget and Mayl were chatting like normal girls do, Kikki was showing some tricks to the class which they liked, and Zoey was reading about the history of PETs since she and her friends must learn more about the world they are in.

Meanwhile, Renee began teaching her class, at first, they thought Renee was a cold and harsh teacher, but deep down, she is really caring and they took a liking to her.

After awhile,t he school bell ranged. "Hey! The teacher is coming!" A student exclaimed. When he said that, everyone went back to their seats.

However, instead of Ms. Mari, Mr. Higsby came in and sat at the teacher's desk.

"Well now, I'd like to began the first class, huh." Mr. Higsby adjusted his tie. Mayl raised her hand.

"Huh? Mr. Higsby, where is Ms. Mari?"

Mr. Higsby looked at Mayl oddly. "Oh Ms. Mari? She wasn't feeling well, so she went to the nurse's office, huh!" Mr. Higsby smiled, however, Bridget can spot an evil glint in his glasses.

"What the!" Dex gawked as he recoiled back a bit on his chair, almost falling down.

"Quiet, everyone. …first class is study hall, huh!" Mr. Higsby told the class, leaving confused reactions from the class.

Dex however, was grinning as he whispered "Score!"

"Don't rejoice just yet, huh! I want all of you to do math drills. I'll be checking them later!" Mr. Higsby reminded them with a strict tone.

"Darn it!" Dex moaned as he hung his head in defeat.

"Alright everyone, jack into the blackboard and good luck!" Mr. Higsby grinned as he walked up to the blackboard and pulled out a green PET and jacked his Navi in and left soon after. Bridget however, was concerned about Mr. Higsby's actions.

'There's something odd about that Mr. Higsby fellow…'

"Geez, math is hard, especially in the morni… Huh?!" Lan was bored at first, but was alarmed when the blackboard showed an error message flashing again and again.

"Eeeek! What is that?!" Yai screeched in alarm as the rest of the class were also surprised by the alarm and flashing error message on the blackboard. Suddenly, a shadowy person in a black room with a glowing W behind him appeared on the blackboard screen.

"We will now announce… the WWW's master plan to control the net!" It was the same raspy voice that we heard at the beginning of this chapter.

"Lan! This is a WWW re-education program! And that must be the WWW's leader!" MegaMan gasped in alarm as he figured out what's happening right now.

"Our true plan is to start a war, the EndGame! We will take control of every military net and all other nets around the world! The only cure for this rotten world is… DELETION!" The classroom was erupted with gasps of shock and horror.

"Why? Why would they do that?" Mayl questioned the WWW's master plan to destroy the world, why are they planning to destroy the world?

"Today, we're starting a new instruction program to hire new staff for the WWW!" The WWW leader said with a dark glee. "Children! Study well and become good slaves for the WWW!" The WWW leader laughed manically as the screen was cut and it resumed to the flashing error message, leaving panic in the classroom.

"No way am I gonna be a WWW member, man!" Dex frowned as he stood up from his seat, just the thought of being a member of the WWW makes him sick.

A female student was trying to turn off her terminal, but couldn't turn it off. "Oh no! My terminal won't turn off!" Her eyes widen.

"Nooo! The door's locked!" A male student wailed as he tried to get the door open.

"Everyone remain calm! Me and GutsMan will take care of this!" Dex stood up from his seat and declared with arrogant heroics. He then rushed over to the blackboard.

Zoey and her friends rushed over to Lan's desk and Bridget asked with worry evident in her features "Are you sure we should let Dex handle this alone?"

"I dunno…" Lan shrugged, he too was concern about Dex doing this alone. "But let's go check it out."

Lan and the Mews rushed up to the blackboard. Dex turned to Lan, concerned about Lan thinking he and GutsMan can't do it alone. "Lan… I know how you feel, but let me and GutsMan handle this!" Dex got out his orange PET.

"Check it out! Me and GutsMan are the bomb!" Dex boasted, yep, his ego is getting the better of him.

"Uh, Dex? Maybe you shouldn't do it alone…" Yai expresses her concern about Dex's plan to get them out of here.

"Let's go, GutsMan!" Dex grinned at his NetNavi.

GutsMan pounded his chest like a gorilla and exclaimed "Yeah! Let's do it! Guts!"

"Maybe you should let Lan…" Corina started to say, before she was rudely interrupted by Dex.

"Quiet! I'm trying to concentrate! Jack in! GutsMan, goooo!" Dex shouted as he jacked in his NetNavi.

"…Here come those viruses!" Dex made some karate sounds as GutsMan battled the viruses. However, the viruses have gotten GutsMan in such a pickle. "What the…?! Hey! Yipes! Help!" Dex panicked as the viruses deleted GutsMan. Dex was silent as tears ran down his face.

"They got him…" Yai said grimly.

"Dex, do you have a backup?" Mayl asked in concern, hoping that Dex has a way of bringing back his NetNavi.

"Y-Yeah…" Dex sniffled as he weeps in a corner.

"That's a relief." Yai sighed in relief before turning to Lan with a smile. "Okay, Lan. You're up! Show us what you're made of!

"Yeah! Kick that virus's butt!" Kikki cheered as she pumped her fist in the air.

"Sure thing!" Lan nodded with a grin before turning to his PET. "Let's go, MegaMan!"

"Right on!" MegaMan acknowledged.

Mayl got out a Battle Chip with a picture of a NetNavi who is pink and female, and has two antennas on the sides of her head. "Here, take Roll's Navi chip with you. If you use her, she can attack the virus and restore MegaMan's HP." Mayl explained as Lan grabbed the Battle Chip.

"Thanks, Mayl!" Lan nodded before plugging into the blackboard. "Jack in! MegaMan, execute!" Lan jacked in MegaMan.

MegaMan appeared in the school Cyberworld, it looks different… it must be because of the WWW hacking into it.

"MegaMan, how are things in the Cyberworld?" Lan asked from his screen.

MegaMan looked around, he frowned. From his look, it doesn't look good. "It looks different. The WWW must have changed it."

"We have to fix the net later. Right now, find the lock program." Lan suggested, MegaMan nodded and began his trek through the Cyberworld.

MegaMan had to fight two new viruses, a HighCannon and a Mettaur2, different versions of the common Cannon and Mettaurs, but a bit stronger. It was tough due to MegaMan's current level, but the Blue Bomber managed to toughen it out and deleted the viruses, he got two new Battle Chips from the viruses he has deleted. MegaMan soon got to a green door. This must be the lock program for Classroom 5-1.

MegaMan activated the passcode program, but unfortunately he doesn't know the passcode. However, the passcode program hinted of how many chairs in the classroom.

Thinking quickly, MegaMan turned to Lan's screen and told him "Lan! Check how many chairs are in your classroom!"

"Uh…" Lan had to use his brain to figure this out. He counted how many chairs are in his classroom and he added them to get his desired answer. Lan smiled and told MegaMan "Try 9."

"Okay. Entering passcode…" MegaMan entered the passcode. For about 5 seconds, the lock accepted the passcode and disappeared in a flash of light. "Right on!" MegaMan smiled, at least Lan used his brain for once, but that's what makes Lan his best friend and trusted NetOp.

"Okay. We're getting everyone out of here. Keep going and find whoever did this to the school." Lan ordered as he, the Mews, Mayl and Yai escorted their fellow classmates outside of the classroom.

MegaMan nodded in acknowledgement as he pressed forward. He fought more viruses that got in his way. He encountered another door, but this time, there's no hint of the passcode. MegaMan frowned. This could take a little bit longer. And after six tries, he entered the right passcode. He continued his trek down through the school Cyberworld, gathering many data, some of which hold a HP Memory for his HP system. Soon, our blue hero came across another door program, this time, it wants the number of volumes of Histories of the World.

MegaMan contacted Lan who was helping Renee evacuate her students. "Lan! How many volumes of Histories of the World are there?"

"Uh…" Lan sweat dropped as he began to think. Luckily, Bridget did the thinking for him.

"How about the library? I bet it's unlocked when MegaMan was traveling through the school Cyberworld." Bridget suggested, it's worth a shot, but it may work.

"Alright." Lan nodded and turned to his PET's screen. "Hang tight, MegaMan. We'll have the answer soon!"

And Bridget was right! The library is unlocked and Lan volunteered Bridget to do the searching since she is the brains of the Mew Mews and Lan's team of heroes.

Bridget counted how many volumes of Histories of the World in the bookshelf. She stood up and turned to her friends with a cheery glance and gave our heroes the answer they seek.

"There's 30 volumes of Histories of the World."

"Gotcha." Lan nodded. "MegaMan, try 30."

MegaMan acknowledged the answer he was given and entered the passcode. 5 seconds later, the passcode was accepted and the door was unlocked.

And the journey continues, MegaMan encountered another locked program that requires him to enter the passcode that doesn't offer a hint. MegaMan was about to give up after 9 tries until he entered the right passcode this time. 'Geez, whoever invented these doors must be really dumb to not almost give out some hints…' MegaMan rubbed his forehead, but remained vigilant as he pressed forward.

MegaMan encountered another locked door program. This time, the hint states that it wants the number of doors in the school.

"Lan, how many doors are in the school?" MegaMan asked his NetOp for the question for this tough passcode.

"Uh…" Lan rummaged his hair while trying to think. Did he even pay attention to the doors every time he goes to school?

Good thing Renee answered that for him by answering with a calm and cool tone "It's 15. Try using that, MegaMan."

"Will do." MegaMan nodded as he inputted the passcode. It worked and the door was unlocked. "Nice one, Renee!"

MegaMan made his way to a square with a bridge. However, just as he stepped foot on the bridge, green electricity shocked him from the ground. MegaMan screamed in pain as he stuttered weakly "L-Lan…"

Lan checked his screen and his eyes widen. "MegaMan?! What happened?!"

"I'm stuck in a trap… Sorry…" MegaMan grunted weakly as the pain continues to course through his body.

"Hang on, buddy! Where are you?" Lan reassured his NetNavi.

MegaMan mustered his strength to overcome the pain and turned to see the name of the room which the Cyberworld is hosted on. "Near the AV… Sorry again…"

"We got to help MegaMan!" Zoey pounded her fist in her palm with a determined look.

"Right! To the AV Room!" Lan proclaimed as he and the Mews headed for the AV Room.

Lan was about to open the door until Mr. Higsby came out of the AV Room and bumped into Lan. "Sorry, snort." Mr. Higsby apologized as he headed east of the school.

"What was Mr. Higsby doing in the AV Room?" Corina arched an eyebrow.

"It doesn't matter. Maybe the AV Room is a good place to use your Marks of S to jack into the Net." Lan suggested.

However, Lan's mention of the Marks of S was heard by Mayl was by the staircase to the second floor of the school. "Marks of… S?" Mayl murmered to herself as she pondered what does that mean and how can it allow Lan's new friends to jack into the Net.

As soon as Lan and the Mew Mews entered the AV Room, Lan spotted a glowing computer. He figured this must be the reason MegaMan is caught in the trap. But… What was Mr. Higsby doing in here anyway? The Mews got to the blackboard and used their Marks of S to jack in while Lan rebooted the computer.

In the school Cyberworld, MegaMan was freed of the electric trap while the Mew Mews jacked in, already in their Mew forms.

"Whew! Thanks Lan!" MegaMan said in gratitude as he gave his friend a thumbs up.

"Told ya I can get ya out!" Lan closed his eyes and grinned. "And I brought backup."

"We're here to help you, MegaMan!" Zoey did a cute pose after saying that.

MegaMan chucjkled a bit. "Thanks guys. Let's move out!"

With those words, our team of heroes continued on. They fought more viruses that are set to hinder their progress, but with the Blue Bomber's leadership, they made quick work of them. They came across one last door. Only this time, it requires a school ID.

"Do we know anyone who has a school ID?" Corina wondered as she crossed her arms and began to think.

"Maybe Ms. Mari has one? Lan, find Ms. Mari!" MegaMan ordered.

"You got it!" Lan agreed as he exited the AV room.

He remembered Mr. Higsby was heading east of the school, which is where the teacher's lounge is. As he was about to make for the teacher's lounge, he heard a muffled cry for help. "Huh?" Lan made sure his ears were listening good. It sounds like the muffled cries are coming from the storage room.

Lan entered the storage room and discovered Ms. Mari tied and gagged.

"Mmmf mmf!" Ms. Mari said through the blindfold around her mouth. (Help me Lan!)

"Ms. Mari!" Lan gasped as he rushed over to Ms. Mari's side and began untying her. "Hold on! I'll set you free!"

Ms. Mari stood up from her position and dusted herself. "Thank you Lan. Oh, wait until I get my hands on that Mr. Higsby!" She clutched her fists in fury.

"Ms. Mari, what happened to you? And did Mr. Higsby really did this?" Lan turned to her for answers.

"Well, as soon as we left my classroom after homeroom, Mr. Higsby told me he wanted to speak to me in the teacher's lounge. When we got there, Mr. Higsby used some kung-fu move on me and knocked me out. A few minutes later, I found myself in the storage room, tied and gagged! It was awful!" Ms. Mari shuddered with worry on her features.

"Ms. Mari. I need your school ID to stop whoever is broadcasting the WWW re-education program in the school." Lan pleaded.

"I know. Here, take my ID badge. Use it on the scanner next to the teacher's lounge door." Ms. Mari nodded as she gave Lan her ID Card. "Please, you got to save the school!"

"You can count on me and MegaMan!" Lan gave his teacher a thumbs up as he exited the storage room. Lan got to the scanner in the hall and swiped Ms. Mari's ID card through it. Lan turned to his PET's screen. "MegaMan! I used the ID Card!"

Back in the school Cyberworld. The door unlocked. "Thanks Lan." MegaMan acknowledged as he turned to companions. "Come on. The guy who is responsible for this can't be too far!"

The heroes entered the teacher's lounge area where they saw a green NetNavi whose head is a lightbulb was messing with the main servers.

Corina aimed her Heart Arrow at the NetNavi and said in a heroic tone "Halt, villain!"

The NetNavi was alarmed before doing a 360 and faced our heroes. "Huh? I never thought you make it this far!" He gasped in surprise.

"Stop the announcement right now!" MegaMan pointed his MegaBuster at the NetNavi.

"Hm?" The NetNavi looked perplexed. "But being a WWW slave is fun! Isn't it, Mr. Higsby?" He turned to a screen and it showed Mr. Higsby who is in the teacher's lounge.

"Yes! With my new WWW salary, I can buy lots of rare Battle Chips!" Mr. Higsby snickered evilly while snorting.

"I knew it! And you call yourself a teacher!" Lan growled angrily, and Mr. Higsby was a nice guy!

"You're the reason school Net Crime is up!" Zoey added, filled with righteous fury.

"Heh… I do feel a little bad about it." Mr. Higsby looked down despondently, feeling a bit guilty that he committed a horrible crime.

"Mr. Higsby!" His NetNavi scolded him, reminding him of the mission at hand.

"Oh right," Mr. Higsby nodded. "but I'll do anything for rare Battle Chips, huh!"

"Who needs rare Battle Chips bought with the WWW's dirty money?!" Lan reasoned, trying to make Mr. Higsby understand that committing crimes won't earn him rare Battle Chips.

"Yeah, yeah!" Kikki hoped two times, agreeing with Lan.

"Huh! …Silence!" Mr. Higsby growled. "Now you face me and NumberMan!"

"Not a problem." Lan challenged. "Everyone, prepare for battle! Battle routine, set!"

"Execute!" MegaMan acknowledged.

* * *

**(MegaMan and the Mew Mews VS NumberMan)**

* * *

"Your chances of victory are zero! Number Ball!" NumberMan raised his hands up and three dark blue balls with numbers on them appeared and he hurled them at our heroes.

MegaMan spot the lowest number and turned to his friends. "Attack the ball with the lowest number!"

"I got it!" Bridget nodded as she got out her weapons. "Deep Surge Attack!" A tidal wave hit the ball with the lowest number and destroyed it.

"HighCannon! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" Lan inserted his new BattleChip into the PET's chip slot.

A blue version of the Cannon weapon formed in MegaMan's right hand. He got through the opening and fired the cannon at NumberMan, giving the NetNavi some decent damage.

"Ouch!" NumberMan winced. "You're good, but not good enough! Dice Bomb!" NumberMan then made a dice appear on the floor.

MegaMan quickly realized it's a bomb. "Get rid of that bomb before it blows up!" He issued.

"Leave it to me!" Corina nodded as she fired a Heart Arrow at the Dice Bomb, destroying it before it can detonate.

"Sword! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" Lan inserted his favorite Battle Chip into the PET's chip slot. MegaMan rushed towards NumberMan and slashed him three times with his sword.

"Okay, not bad for a couple of kids…" NumberMan mutered as he summoned more Number Balls. But our heroes made quick work of them.

"Tambourine Trench!" Kikki slams her attack onto the ground and an earthy shockwave hit NumberMan for some large damage.

NumberMan summoned another Dice Bomb, but MegaMan used his sword to make quick work of it.

"Shockwave! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" Lan inserted another Battle Chip into the chip slot. MegaMan's sword disappeared and he wielded with both hands, a pickaxe and slams the pickaxe onto the ground, a shockwave rushed at NumberMan and hit him for medium damage.

NumberMan retaliated by firing buster shots from his hands which hit our heroes for small damage.

"Okay, try this on for size! MiniBombs! Battle Chips! Triple Slot-in!" Lan got out three Battle Chips with pictures of a small blue bomb and inserted them one by one.

MegaMan threw three bombs at NumberMan, resulting in a explosion that hit him for large damage and knocked him to the ground.

"That's it!" NumberMan growled as he stood up from the ground. "Now you forced my hand! TimeBomb!" NumberMan summoned a ticking time bomb onto the ground.

"Not so fast! Rose Bell, full power!" Zoey launched her ultimate attack at the time bomb, destroying it.

"Now's our chance! WideSword! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" Lan inserted the WideSword Battle Chip into the chip slot.

MegaMan rushed towards NumberMan who was distracted by the impossibility and absurdness of his TimeBomb being destroyed so quickly. MegaMan slashed NumberMan five times, ending the fight. NumberMan screamed in agony as he was deleted.

"Way to go, MegaMan!" Zoey leaped up into the air with joy. Mr. Higsby was moaning and groaning.

"See! You were wrong all along!" Lan grinned over his victory over this fake teacher.

Mr. Higsby continued to groan.

"Let's see you and your rare Battle Chips now!" Corina smirked as she crossed her arms and huffs in victory. Mr. Higsby sniffled as a small tear fell out of his eye.

"Lan, I think he gets it now." MegaMan told him, feeling sympathy for Mr. Higsby.

"I'm right, am I?" Lan demanded.

"…It's true!" Mr. Higsby wailed. "Lan is right! I should have collected rare Battle Chips by busting viruses!" Mr. Higsby snorted sadly. "I'm sorry about what I have done. I'll be good for now on. Trade chips with me sometimes?"

"Sure." Lan nodded with a smile, but replaced his happy smile with a serious frown. "But you have to make up for what you did and help everyone by leaving the WWW and fix the mess you helped them created." Mr. Higsby nodded in understand.

"Lan, restart the server and restore the net to normal." MegaMan reminded him.

"Got it!" Lan nodded.

"Time for us to jack out." Zoey smiled.

* * *

Back in the real world, Lan, the Mew Mews, Ms. Mari, Yai, Dex and Mr. Higsby watched as Lan restarted the sever. Lan got out his PET anc called Mayl. "Mayl, how does it look?"

"The announcement has stopped. Good job, Lan." Mayl closed her eyes and smiled, making Lan blushed.

"Well done, Lan." Yai smiled as she commented on Lan doing a job well done.

"Hey! Not bad, Lan." Dex commented on Lan's skills, well it looked like it, but he's really jealous.

"Not bad? You mean good job!" Yai smirked at Dex's stubbornness of accepting that Lan's skills are better than his owns.

"Uh… Well…" Dex was thinking of a excuse.

"You ain't seen nothing yet!" Lan grinned as he looked at his PET's screen. "MegaMan?"

"Huh?" MegaMan arched an eyebrow.

"Good job!" Lan praised him.

"Don't relax just yet, Lan. You have English class coming up next." MegaMan reminded him with a teasing smirk.

"Oh man! I fixed the servers too soon!" Lan sighed as he crossed his arms and pouted.

Everyone laughed at that remark. Another WWW plot foiled by our heroes, but why is the WWW planning to start a war that will end all life on Lan's world?

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: Trains, NetNavis and Boulders**

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to finish this chapter. How do you like the added scenes and revisions I did? Hopefully, I am improving my skills bit by bit. I hope to see you next chapter.**


	5. Trains, NetNavis, and Boulders

**Chapter 5: Trains, NetNavis and Boulders**

* * *

A few hours later, school was over and everyone was heading home. Only Lan and the Mew Mews (Renee included) were in Class 5-1 after they resolved the school jacking incident.

Lan sighed and shook his head, muttering "Man… School was rough today…"

"Hey Lan?" Zoey piped up, Lan looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "I have been meaning to ask you something after we met a few days ago. You told us you always walk to school with Mayl. It looks kinda suspicious. Are… Are you and Mayl an item?"

A blush appeared on Lan's cheeks. "W-What do you mean?"

"Well you told us you and Mayl were childhood friends. So that means you have a crush on her." Renee smirked.

"I-I do not!" Lan's face was crimson red with embarrassment.

The Mew Mews except for Bridget grinned mischievously at Lan and surrounded him.

"Ooo… I think Lan likes Mayl." Kikki grinned in a teasing voice.

"S-Stop that!" Lan growled, his eyes closed, face still red and he was gritting his teeth in agvertation.

"Lan and Mayl, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" The four Mew Mews sang in a teasing tone as a way to make Lan admit he likes likes Mayl.

"S-Shut up! I do not!" Lan has an anger vein on his forehead with teeth grinding and his crimson red face. It's a good thing the class left school, otherwise, Lan would have died of embarrassment.

"Stop that, guys. You're embarrassing Lan." Bridget scolded her friends, they did the same thing to her when she thought she has a boyfriend back in their world.

"Sorry, but it sounded suspicious." Zoey apologized with a cheesy grin.

"Hey! The Metroline is open today! Let's go surprise your dad at SciLab! We can also pick up the PowerUp Program while we're there." MegaMan suggested, a bold attempt to change the subject to save Lan from embarrassment.

"Yeah!" Lan nodded quickly in agreement.

"Well, we always wanted to meet your father." Zoey began with a smile. "You said he's a world famous scientist, right? Perhaps he can tell us more about the Marks of S." Zoey glanced at her hand where her Mark of S is.

"So it's settled then!" Kikki pumped her fist in the air filled with energy. "Let's go to SciLab!"

"Okay!" Lan agreed as well as our heroes exited the school.

However, when they got to the Metroline, they heard a commotion going on. Curious, they decided to get closer and saw people arguing with a train conductor about something.

"What's going on?" Bridget wondered as she stood on her heels to get a better look.

"I dunno." Lan shrugged. "Maybe we should ask someone?"

"Excuse us sir." Renee asked a man amongst the crowd. "Do you mind telling us what's happening?"

"The conductor said a landslide has occurred and some bug has caused it. This is ridiculous, I need to get to SciLab to meet with my girlfriend!"

"I see… Thank you for the information, sir."

Renee walked up to her friends and told them "Looks like a bug is responsible for the landslide. We can't reach SciLab at this rate."

"Looks like we have to jack into the Net to find out what type of bug it is." MegaMan suggested. "Let's head back home and check it out."

"Right." Everyone nodded in agreement as they return to Lan's home.

At Lan's home, Mrs. Hikari greeted them. "Welcome home, Lan!" She then got out a Battle Chip with a picture of some knight looking virus with a sword as its arm on it. "Your dad sent this today as a gift for you. I figure you like to collect Battle Chips, so this is a gift from your dad." She gave Lan the Battle Chip.

"It's called the Long Sword, it can reach a virus even at close range," Mrs. Hikari then added "And he also left this message. 'Use the Sword, WideSword and LongSword together and something special will happen to aid you in busting viruses or winning NetBattles.'"

"Wonder what he means by that?" Lan murmured as he looked at his new Battle Chip.

"I'm not really sure. He wanted me to give it to you since he's too busy to do it himself."

"Thanks Mom." Lan smiled as he placed the Battle Chip into his chip folder. "I'll be on the Net." And Lan and the Mews headed into Lan's room where Lan jacked in MegaMan and the Mew Mews jacked in with their Marks of S.

MegaMan and his team of heroines got to a link leading to where the railroad bug is located. However, MegaMan accessed the link and it showed them this message.

"Dex's PC! Keep out! This means you!"

"That Dex…" Zoey gritted her teeth. "I didn't know he would pull something like this."

"Looks like we need to get a link from Dex to press forward." MegaMan figured as he turned to Lan's screen. "Wanna head to Dex's place?"

"You betcha. But I doubt Dex will give us a link though." Lan has his doubts on this as he jacked out MegaMan.

Lan headed to Dex's house and entered his home. It was a messy room filled with junk, food and who knows what else.

"Dex. Can You give me a link that yiou have?" Lan asked Dex, folding his arms.

"No way!" Dex frowned, then his mood soften and added "But… I can give you the link if you give me a Recover 50."

'Hmm… I know where to get one. I bet Mayl has one in her piano.' Lan thought to himself as he dashed out of Dex's house and headed straight to Mayl's home. He jacked MegaMan into Mayl's piano and after a few seconds, he got what he came here for.

Lan got an email from Dex saying he is ready for a NetBattle and Lan hurried on over to Dex's place.

"Hey! You got it!" Dex gasped in amazement. "I'll NetBattle you for it!"

"Okay!" Lan grinned as he got out his PET.

"Prepare to meet your maker!" Dex challenged as he too got out his PET.

MegaMan and GutsMan appeared in the same NetBattle Arena. GutsMan pounded his chest and taunted with "Guts! I have a few upgrades since our last NetBattle!"

"Let's see if your upgrades can help you this time!" MegaMan countered as he got into a battle stance.

And the NetBattle began. GutsMan slams his fists down and made the Guts Shockwave appear and hit MegaMan for small damage.

"He's gotten stronger since last time." Lan commented as MegaMan fired his MegaBuster at GutsMan, damaging him a little.

GutsMan lunged at MegaMan and attempted to punch him, but the Blue Bomber ducked and did a leg sweep that knocked the yellow NetNavi to the ground.

"Sword! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" Lan inserted the Battle Chip. MegaMan rushed towards GutsMan and slashed him four times.

"Hold still you!" GutsMan growled as he punched MegaMan, knocking him back a little.

"Mini-Bombs! Battle Chips! Slot-in!" Lan shouted as he inserted four Mini-Bomb Battle Chips. And MegaMan threw said bombs at GutsMan, damaging him in a medium level.

GutsMan retaliated by using more Guts Shockwaves, but the Blue Bomber was agile as he did backflips and dodge rolls. MegaMan used his MegaBuster to fire at GutsMan, damaging him a bit.

"Shockwave! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" Lan inserted the Battle Chip into the Chip's slot. MegaMan used the pickaxe and slams it into the ground, making a mini-shockwave that hit GutsMan for small damage.

"Guts! Now I'm mad!" GutsMan clenched his fists as an anger vein appeared on his head as he go on the offensive with lots of Guts Shockwaves, MegaMan had a hard time dodging them, but he managed.

"HiCannon! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" Lan inserted the Battle Chip into the PET's chip slot. MegaMan decided to end the battle by firing his HiCannon at GutsMan. GutsMan groaned as he fell down on his back and jacked out, the words 'GutsMan, jacking out!' appeared in his place.

"We won!" MegaMan did his victory pose. Dex in the real world however, was pale and groaning in pain.

"What's wrong with him? He looks a little pale…" Lan eyed Dex carefully to see if the bully is alright.

""Is he okay? Maybe the shock…" MegaMan was about to make a guess until Lan interrupted him.

"Don't tell me you're not gonna give me a link again?!" Lan groaned, rolling his eyes in annoyance.

"…I can't believe I lost to you! It must be fate!" Dex sniffled as he wiped away his tears. He then smiled softly and added "…But I always keep my promises! The link is yours!" He transmitted the link to Lan's PET though the use of his own PET.

"Thanks Dex! I owe you one!" Lan smiled as he rubbed his nose in appreciation for this act of kindness that Dex has given. Just as he was about to leave, Dex stopped him.

"Wait Lan! Here, take this!" Dex gave a Battle Chip with a picture of GutsMan on it. "You got talent, Lan! Go make me proud!" Dex smiled with admiration.

"I guess Dex isn't so bad after all." MegaMan commented.

"Yeah…" Lan nodded before smiling at Dex and said in gratitude "Thanks Dex!" And Lan headed back home to jack MegaMan back into the net with Dex's link in hand.

Meanwhile, back in the Net, the Mew Mews were still waiting for MegaMan to come back with the link. They decided to have a conversation about Dex.

"I wonder what's keeping Lan and MegaMan so long…" Bridget wondered as she looked at the Net Sky.

"I bet that bully, Dex pulled a prank on them!" Kikki frowned as she guessed that Dex is unwilling to lend them a link.

"I don't think so, Kikki. He wouldn't pull a prank on them that easily." Renee assured the young member of the Mew Mews with arms crossed.

And then, MegaMan showed up. "Sorry we're late, everyone. We had to run an errand for Dex." MegaMan apologized. "But he was true to his word and gave us the link. Turns out he's not so bad after all."

Kikki was confused on what MegaMan meant by that, but after a few seconds, she understands. "I guess I was wrong about Dex."

MegaMan nodded as he used the link to establish a route to deeper areas of the Net. Lan grinned from his screen. "Alright! Let's look for that bug!"

And so our heroes pressed on, they encountered a green NetNavi and talked to him. They learned that a big NetNavi is doing something to the north. That seems a bit suspicious, so our heroes decided to investigate. Along the way, they fought a FireSwordy and managed to delete it. Lan got a new Battle Chip because of that called the FireSword. Eventually, they made it to an area with a cyber-railroad track with a boulder on it and a big gray and purple NetNavi who looks like he is made of stone.

"Out of the way!" The NetNavi said with a menacing tone.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" Zoey frowned as she and her friends got into a battle stance since the NetNavi looked like a threat to them.

"I'm blocking the Metroline's security program so the Metroline won't open!" The NetNavi chuckled darkly at the sheer brilliance of his plan.

"Why would you do that?" Renee glared at the NetNavi suspiciously, he must have a reason for doing such a horrible crime like that.

"To control the net! I'm StoneMan! One of the WWW's best NetNavis!" StoneMan declared as he got into a battle stance. "And if you get in my way, I'll delete you!"

"Oh great, another WWW croney…" MegaMan sighed as he held his head in disbelief, but he regained his serious comporsure. "Lan! Get our Battle Chips ready!"

"Got it!" Lan nodded. "Battle routine, set!"

"Execute!"

* * *

**(MegaMan and the Mew Mews vs StoneMan)**

* * *

"Take this, punks!" StoneMan shouted as he slams his arms down, making boulders from the sky appear and fall towards MegaMan and his friends.

"Augh! It's raining boulders!" Zoey gawked as she used her cat like reflexes to dodged the boulders.

"Okay, pal, you ask for this! Heart Arrow!" Corina launched her attack at StoneMan, but the attack did little damage as StoneMan was barely scratched. "W-What?!"

StoneMan laughed darkly. "They don't call me one of the best NetNavis the WWW has to offer! My body is strong as steel! There's no way you can delete me in one hit!" StoneMan fired a laser from his mouth which our heroes had to evade due to its powerful threat level.

"Keep trying! We have to think of something! Silver Slash!" Renee shouted as she launched her attack at StoneMan, but like Corina's attack, it barely did any effort of damage.

MegaMan fired his MegaBuster at StoneMan, but it did no damage at all. StoneMan made more boulders fall from the sky by slaming his arms down. Our heroes were forced to evade his attacks and his laser technique to think of some plan.

"Deep Surge Attack!" Bridget launched her water attack at StoneMan, it did little damage as StoneMan fired his mouth laser at them and they were forced to dodge it.

Our heroes take cover behind some boulders that weren't destroyed.

"What should we do? He's too powerful!" Zoey turned to her friends for answers.

"If only we have a powerful attack that can delete him in one go…" Corina murmured as she ducked her head to dodge one of StoneMan's lasers.

Lan then began his thinking position. Do they have any move that can strike down StoneMan? …Wait…

'Use the Sword, WideSword and LongSword together and something special will happen.' He remembered what his dad's message said about using those Battle Chips together. It's worth a shot.

"MegaMan!" Lan called out to him. MegaMan heard and turned to him with a cofused expression. Lan whispered something to MegaMan and he nodded in understanding.

MegaMan stood up from his hiding spot and faced StoneMan.

"MegaMan?! What are you doing?!" Zoey gawked.

"Sword! WideSword! LongSword! Battle Chips! Triple Slot-in!" Lan shouted as he inserted the three Battle Chips.

"So you come out of your hiding place to be deleted, huh kid?" StoneMan mocked as he gets ready to fire his laser at him. "I'll make your deletion quick and-what the?!"

MegaMan brought his hands together and a powerful purple blade appeared in place of MegaMan's hands. With a mighty yell, MegaMan shouted "LifeSword! Program Advance!" He slashed at StoneMan with a mighty slash. At first nothing happened, but after a few seconds, StoneMan was cut in half.

"Unbelievable…" StoneMan gawked as his data began to deteriorate. "I can't… believe… a punk like you… managed to master the… Program Advance… so quickly…!" StoneMan screamed in agony as he vanished completely, he was deleted.

"MegaMan!" Zoey gasped in awe as she and her friends rushed up to their blue friend. "That was amazing! You used some mighty blade to take down StoneMan in one go!" Zoey looked away, rather flustered with embarrassment.

"Thanks." MegaMan smiled before looking at Zoey in concern.

'Program Advance…' Lan thought to himself in the real world. 'Is that what it's called? Dad, thank you…'

"MegaMan! You know what to do!"

"Roger!"

MegaMan used his MegaBuster to destroy the boulder blocking the security system of the Metroline. "Okay! The Metroline should open now!"

"Great! Let's get that PowerUp Program from Dad!" Lan grinned as he jacked out MegaMan while the Mew Mews did the same.

In the real world, our heroes were riding the Metroline. "Another WWW plot foiled." Lan smiled as he placed his hands behind his head and relaxed.

"But what is their master plan? Why do they want to start the EndGame?" Renee asked with a serious tone.

"Well, as we foil more WWW plots, we're sure to find out! For now, let's get the PowerUp Program for MegaMan. I'm sure Dad may be in his office." Lan reassured her. The other Mews nodded in agreement.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: SciLab Sight-seeing!**

**A/N: It took me awhile to finish this chapter, but I like to work on this story until my interest wanes. See you next time.**


	6. SciLab Sight-seeing!

**Chapter 6: SciLab Sight-seeing!**

* * *

After our heroes defeated StoneMan and restored the Metroline's security program. They rode the train to SciLab where they will hopefully meet up with Lan's dad, a famous PET scientist named Dr. Hikari to get the PowerUp Program for MegaMan and hopefully about the Marks of S.

In about 10 minutes, the Metroline arrived at its destination.

"Welcome to SciLab, home of the world's greatest PET scientists. Please enjoy your tour of SciLab." The announcer announced through the intercom.

As soon as Lan and the Mew Mews walked out of the Metroline, they were in a area that counts as a government building and a waterworks at the same time.

"So this is SciLab…" Bridget murmured in awe, she can see the fine technology of this place that almost made her drool. "Wow!" Yes, her thirst for science and such has taken over her life.

"So this is where your dad works at?" Renee turned to Lan, she too was fascinated by the tech this place and world has.

"Yeah. He's the world's leading researcher on PETs and Network Programing. He learned all his skills from my gramps who is the creator of PETs to begin with." Lan nodded as he adjusted his bandana.

"Lan's grandpa is what made Network traveling and PET technology possible. He's no longer among the living, but he was herald as the man who got PETs into the hippest thing to begin with." MegaMan stated his history on Lan's grandfather.

Zoey noticed a statue of an old man who wears a white lab coat and has a beard that resembles Santa Claus and he was smiling. The statue was golden. She motioned her friends to take a look at this and Corina inspected the mural on the stone platform. She read it out loud.

"In honor of Tomas Hikari, the father of PETs and Network Theories."

"Your grandfather is really cool, making a world like this." Kikki smiled in admiration of Lan's grandpa.

"Uh… My family is not that famous." Suddenly, Lan's stomach growled. "I'm hungry…"

Bridget noticed a sandwich stand in the park. "Maybe we can have a quick snack over there." The others nodded in agreement as they headed towards the sandwich stand.

A woman with green long hair, has a dark red bandana with a symbol of wood on it and wearing blue and white clothes was manning the stand. She noticed our heroes and smiled.

"Hello! Would you like some healthy sandwiches?"

"You bet!" Lan licked his lips as hunger overtakes him.

"You're in luck. I'm giving away free sandwiches for one day only." The woman smiled as she gave our heroes some sandwiches and they ate them.

A few seconds later. They were finished with the sandwiches.

"Hooweee! Those were good sandwiches, miss-" Lan rubbed his stomach in happiness as his stomach is full right now.

"Sal. Nice to meet you." Sal closed her eyes and smiled. "You know… I not only make sandwiches for a living, I also want to protect the world's forests. Before PETs were invented, people were selfishly chopping down forests and rain forests for their own selfish gain."

"That's horrible…" Bridget muttered in a desponded tone as she looked away, feeling Sal's pain.

"But now, thanks to Net Soceity, no one has ever plotted to cut down rain forests or forests though there are some who want to cut down forests for land development or other selfish reasons." Sal reassured them with a kind smile. "I also happen to know a lot about Battle Chips and their uses. Feel free to ask me some questions you want answered."

"Okay." Lan nodded as he brought up his own question. "Me and my friends were NetBattling a bad NetNavi and he was tough as nails. I used my Sword, WideSword and LongSword Battle Chips together and they formed into a powerful sword that took down the NetNavi in one hit. I think the NetNavi called it a Program Advance. What is that?"

"I see. You must have learned to use the Program Advance. You're no rookie in NetBattling, aren't you?" Sal clapped her hands in appreciation. "Okay. I'll tell you what I know about Program Advances. Program Advances are powerful moves when certain Battle Chips are used together, like a Cannon, HiCannon and MegaCannon can be used to form the Zeta Cannon, a weak but effective Program Advance. But the strongest Program Advance has to be the Life Sword, a powerful sword move that deals massive damage to a strong virus or enemy NetNavi." Sal explained, before getting out her green PET. "Now that I told you what Program Advances can do, how about a NetBattle with my Navi, WoodMan?"

"Sure!" Lan agreed as he got out his PET.

MegaMan and a huge wooden NetNavi appeared in a forest meadow.

The wooden Navi smiled at MegaMan and introduced himself. "My name is WoodMan. I hope we have a good NetBattle."

"Likewise." MegaMan nodded.

"Battle routine, set!" Lan and Sal shouted.

"Execute!" MegaMan and WoodMan shouted.

* * *

**(MegaMan vs WoodMan)**

* * *

"Wood Tower!" WoodMan shouted as he raised his hands upwards, sharp wood pillars rose up from the ground, nearly impaling MegaMan.

"Whoa!" MegaMan gawked as he jumped out of the way and fired a MegaBuster shot at WoodMan, damaging him a little. "This is gonna be one heck of a NetBattle. Lan!"

"Right! Spreader! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" Lan shouted as he inserted the Battle Chip.

MegaMan fired the Spreader at WoodMan, damaging him a little. WoodMan lunged at MegaMan, attempting to punch him, but the blue NetNavi backfliped out of the way and fired two more MegaBuster shots at WoodMan, giving him some medium damage.

"Shockwave! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" Lan inserted another Battle Chip into the PET's chip-slot.

MegaMan saw that WoodMan was jumping around, making it harder for his shockwave to land a hit. So he timed it carefully and when WoodMan was about to land, MegaMan slams the pickaxe into the ground and the shockwave hit WoodMan right where he landed.

WoodMan made a Wood Tower appear and grabbed it and hurled it at MegaMan. Our blue hero has to dodge it, Maxtrix style as he sees the wood tower hit some trees.

"Long Sword! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" Lan shouted as he inserted the Battle Chip. MegaMan's right hand was replaced with a glowing purple blade as MegaMan rushed up to WoodMan and slashed him five times with the Long Sword.

WoodMan was jumping around, making more Wood Towers appear. MegaMan was damaged by one of them, but he quickly recovered and rushed up to WoodMan and slashed him five temas with the LongSword.

"Alright. Time to heat it up! FireSword! Battle Chip! Slot-in!" Lan inserted his new Battle Chip he got from exploring the Metroline net into the PET's chip-slot. MegaMan's blade was now a fiery blade of flames.

"Oh no! WoodMan! Watch out!" Sal warned her NetNavi, but it was too late as MegaMan rushed up and slashed WoodMan five times with the FireSword, ending the battle. WoodMan groaned as he almost fell down, and jacked out. The words 'WoodMan, jacking out!' appeared in his place.

"Alright, we won!" Lan cheered.

"That was a good NetBattle. I feel you deserve these." Sal closed her eyes and smiled as she gave Lan her link, web address and a HP Memory.

"Wow! Thanks Sal!" Lan smiled as he inserted the HP Memory into MegaMan's hard drive.

"Anytime. Be sure to visit me again soon when you have the chance." Sal waved. After saying good bye to Sal, our heroes entered SciLab.

They walked up to the reception desk where a female attendant was typing some data in, "Excuse me, ma'am?" Lan asked politely.

"Yes? Can I help you children?" The attendant asked with a tone of kindness.

"We're here to see my dad, Dr. Hikari. Can you let us into his office?" Lan asked gently.

"Ah, you're Dr. Hikari's son, right? Sure. He's in the upper floor. I'll grant you permission to use the elevator." She typed in some commands and the elevator opened.

"Thank you so much." Bridget bowed politely as the gang entered the elevator and it took them to the upper floor of SciLab.

They entered Dr. Hikari's office, a stand scientist lab. But no one was here.

"Looks like Dad's not here." Lan figured as he looked around the room.

"What?!" Corina screeched, meaning she is ticked. "We came all this way for nothing?!"

"Well, we can leave a message for Lan's dad about the PowerUp program. Don't worry, Corina. Dad is liked this all the time and we and Mom gotten used to it." MegaMan calmed the angry snobby bird Mew Mew down.

"Well…" Corina sighed, shaking her head and looked down in disappointment. "Alright."

Lan walked up to his dad's computer and jacked MegaMan in. After a minute has passed, Lan jacked out MegaMan and turned to his friends with a smile. "I left a message for Dad. All we have to do is to head home and wait for a response."

"Sounds like a plan." Zoey nodded with a soft smile. And with that said, our heroes exited SciLab and took the Metroline home. The Mews were glad to have visited a place like SciLab, were down because they missed a chance to talk to Lan's father about the Marks of S and the mysterious but helpful S.

When they got back to ACDC Town, Lan's PET beeped.

"Lan! You got mail. …Wow!" MegaMan gasped in awe.

"What's up?" Lan asked.

"It's from Dad. I'll read it. 'Sorry I was busy when you came to visit. But I have good news. I managed to compress the PowerUp program for MegaMan! Here is a HP Memory and a PowerUp. Enjoy. –Dad.' Sweet! He managed to compress the PowerUp program." MegaMan smiled as Lan upgraded MegaMan with said upgrades.

"Wow, your dad's a genius if he was able to compress the upgrades like that. I'm kinda jealous." Corina squealed in delight.

"Hehe." Lan grinned nervously as he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "Well, my dad is after all the world's leading expert on Network programing. Come on, let's go home!"

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: Freezing Water! Enter the Ace Official NetBattler!**

**A/N: Another chapter done. Anyway, to my reviewer, Mr. Dark, I decided to replace Saki with Ultra Maniac due to your suggestion. I have questions for you regarding that anime. Should I make them appear out of their TV series like I did with the Azumanga Girls in the original fanfic and what purpose should they have in fourth Saga of the MMBN series? Please review and give me your feedback!**


End file.
